


Delete

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Delete
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison reflects on life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

> From *staringout* prompt #507: write about the unsent letter

This is what he does. He researches. He creates havoc. He brings whole countries to their knees with a simple tap of his keyboard. He likes to think of himself as a net ninja really. A laptop-strapped crusader of the lost and the broken. Alec Hardison is Master Of All That Is Cyberspace if you have to put a title to him...

 

But once, when he'd first met Him That Probably Should Not Be Named For Fear Of Retribution, he wrote this letter. Okay, so it was an email. It still counts as a letter though. And not necessarily one he wants to be read by anyone. Especially Him. He just can't delete it. Oh, he's tried. His finger had hovered over that particular key too many times to count. Yeah, he's tried. He's just...failed every freaking time. He can't even say why either. No. that's a lie. And his Nana taught him how bad lying is so he doesn't do it often, contrary to popular opinion. The truth is he keeps it as a gauge. To see if he still means it.

 

_Had this dream. Finally woke up from it a little bit ago and now I can't sleep. Why? Because I keep thinking of you and your crazy enforcer ass. I actually dreamed you were kissing me. Gotta say I...I wanted it, El. Wanted more. More kissing. More touching. The things you were doing to me, the way your low voice sounded in my ear? I'm still hot. And confused as hell, man. I'm straight, and it's been a long time but I still get laid when I can. By women. Pretty women. Curvy women. Women with breasts and...And you creep up in there somehow and get me all...You got me looking at you, El, and wondering what you kiss like. You got me wanting to wrap your hair up in my hands and pull and hear you groan my name. Damn you, El! I know how to hide in cyberspace. I know how to hunt in cyberspace too. But I don't know how to do either in real life. Yet I do both now. Because of you. Because the first time I saw you I knew I couldn't just walk away. That you'd have to make me leave. I was staying until you told me otherwise. And you never did. So here I am. Still hacking. Still working with Nate and Sophie and that crazy blond girl I find myself trailing after like a dog. El, I swear, you say the word and I'll never look twice at her again. Just one word.....Damn it all to hell, El. I think maybe I'm in love with you, you bastard!_

 

And yeah, so far, he still does...


End file.
